


Interplanetary Courtship Ritual

by GallowsCalibrattori (When_Im_Caesar)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Im_Caesar/pseuds/GallowsCalibrattori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to win Kanaya's romantic attention and goes about it in the dumbest way humanly possible. Injecting a healthy dose of jealousy into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interplanetary Courtship Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/gifts).



> (Hot dang I forgot to put the prompt)
> 
> Prompt: Rose Lalonde, Alien Seductress. Give me (please) the story of Rose running rampant through the meteor and the veil, smooching ladies, stealing bizarre alien porn, and laughing over Dave's anguish the whole way. Endgame is Rose/Kanaya, but ancillary pairings slash flirtings could be Rose/Kanaya, Rose/Terezi, Rose/Porrim, Rose/Meenah, or some of these or all of the above. I just want to see happy gleeful Rose just on top of her shit and seducing alien babes.

**I**

It must be morning.  
   
Nothing really changed to verify that fact. Or rather, nothing that anyone without a supernaturally calibrated internal clock could tell. The lights were dim. Room, quiet. But fatigue was seeping into the edge of Rose’s mind, as it usually did near the tail end of an all-nighter.

Even coffee had little effect anymore. (Although that statement functions under the assumption that the coffee ever did anything to begin with, or can be classified as coffee at all. Which Rose doubts on both accounts, while swallowing another mouthful.)

She should probably have gone to sleep a while ago. Nothing was happening of life threatening significance, so admittedly, it was all very self defeating. Staying awake, that is. 

But the heart is unreasonable, Rose supposes.

“Please don’t feel obligated to keep me company,” Kanaya insisted, fourth time in recent memory. 

“Don’t be silly, Kanaya,” Rose said, observing her through tired eyes, “I find that difficult tasks are much more enjoyable in good company. I figure the same can be said for you. Plus, I’m thoroughly excited to see your finished design, regardless of how long it take you to complete it.”

Although watching the process certainly had perks of its own. Kanaya’s fingers were dexterous, mending fabrics together in a fashionable blend, and her entire body swayed with each delicate stitch. Admirably dedicated and visually pleasing, from Rose’s perspective.

Not that she was staring or anything.

And not that she was counting on Kanaya to notice.

Except, Rose knew she wouldn’t. No degree of subtlety could pierce Kanaya’s wall of romantic obliviousness. Nor degree of bluntness short of outright kissing her. Although anything is better than outright rejection, Rose supposed.

“Well I believe I shall be done in a few moments, in that case,” Kanaya said, “I am simply hemming the bottom to give it more of a flare.”

“It looks gorgeous from over here.”

“Thank you. I still hope it turns out how I had envisioned it. I wanted to recreate a style of sundress from back on Alternia. Popular among jade bloods, obviously.”

“Does that mean I will be getting the chance to see you wearing it?” Rose said, leaning forward on her elbows.

“I am afraid not. To be honest, I do not feel this type of dress compliments someone of my stature.”

“Oh, that’s not true at all!” Rose stood from her seat, approaching Kanaya’s workspace. Her self deprecation was Rose’s bane. With calculated delicacy, Rose ran her hand across the pleated dress, across buttons and loose threads. “Someone as gorgeous as you could wear a garbage bag and still be front page Vogue material.”

“I am... not entirely certain. Was that a compliment? It sounded like a compliment.”

Rose laughed, and perhaps in a fit of fatigue addled confidence, let her hand slip on top of Kanaya’s. No recoil. With the warmest smile, she said, “Yes, Kanaya, it was undoubtedly a compliment.”

Kanaya smiled in return, if briefly. “Well, again, thank you. But I disagree. From a purely sartorial standpoint, this outfit would be much more flattering on someone such as yourself. Your narrow waist highlights the shape of the dress, and your legs are clearly meant to be shown off.”

_“Is that so?”_

Her face burst with a lively tint of green. She quickly pulled away as if burned. Self conscious of their proximity, Rose stepped back too. “Again, from a sartorial standpoint,” Kanaya said tightly.

“But of course!” Rose said. Struggling to hide her disappointment, she dove for the recover. “Does that mean you’ll let me model it for you?”

“If it was not clear, that was my intent.”

Conversation died down as Kanaya resumed her work. But the silence was uncomfortable and Rose couldn’t help but feel a bit responsible. God, why did flirting have to be such a risky process?

The dress was finished within minutes, and Kanaya held it up delicately to preview. It looked absolutely impeccable, even though Kanaya kept humming in dissatisfaction. Gently, Rose reached over and took the outfit.

Rose changed in the corner of the room, and although she was out of view, Kanaya turned her back. It was a little endearing, to be honest.

She stepped in front of Kanaya, donning the finished dress, and she gave a quick twirl for good measure. Kanaya scanned her meticulously, teasing her bottom lip between her teeth. Rose grinned. “Doesn’t it look nice? I think you did a perfect job, Kanaya.”

“Do you think so?” Kanaya asked absentmindedly. Carefully, she approached Rose, eyes still scanning. “I should probably hem the bottom a bit more. And tighten the waist.”

“For fitting? You should do that now while I’m still wearing it,” Rose said, lifting her arms slightly, “Go get your tools”

Kanaya nodded and gathered some supplies--mostly pins, but some needles and thread as well. She started with the bottom of the dress, methodically sewing the material. When she moved to tighten the waist, she hesitated, hands hovering around Rose’s body.

“I hope you don’t mind. This might be a little bit too intimate,” she whispered.

“Not at all!” Rose said, not sure how to reassure her but desperately wanting to.

All methodology disappeared now, replaced with hesitance. Her hands barely brushed over the material, and Kanaya seemed to jolt at Rose’s every movement. Like she was trying to mend the dress by touching it as little as possible.

“Honestly, Kanaya,” Rose said, practically rolling her eyes, “I’m not going to break. Don’t be afraid to touch me. If I’m not mistaken, that’s part of the job here.”

Kanaya’s face beat green and she pulled back altogether. “It is not that,” she said, rubbing her arm shyly. “I am so sorry, I’ve never had a person to fit before. Usually the clothing I make is for myself.”

“So that makes me a special case, I suppose?”

“I suppose,” Kanaya said, but she was looking everywhere but at Rose. Because in spite of every indication from Rose herself, Kanaya would never be so forward as to admit she liked Rose in return.

Rose felt herself deflate.

As if perfectly on cue to ruin everything, the transportalizer whirled to life that moment, whining as it transported Dave Strider. His red cape billowed wildly as he rematerialized on the platform. (Typical. He must regularly planned these sort of flashy entrances. Always one to pump up the dramatics.)

Regardless, it was impossible not to acknowledge him. “Hello, Dave.”

He waved lazily in return, ridiculously aloof as if he hadn’t made the concentrated effort to hang out with them. “Whoa, hey, that’s a fine looking dress you’re sporting, Lalonde. Getting prettied up for prom this early in the morning? Had I a’ known, I would’ve started putting my make up on. Can’t let you be all trying to usurp my rightful place as Prom Queen and shit.”

“Don’t worry, Dave, I’m sure you will be the brightest belle of the ball.”

“Better be. Don’t wanna go breaking my mom’s heart. This is what she raised me for.”

“You mean our mom?” Rose smiled at him.

His mouth twitched as he resists a smile, and Rose resisted calling him out on it. “Yeah, well,” he shrugs, “She got some high expectations for me, being the first born and all. Can’t even blame her, I was born to be the star. You, not so much.”

“True. How am I expected to compete with that charming modesty?”

He laughed, but it’s unusually hollow. He seated himself on the table across from the girls. Despite his shades, Rose had the distinct feeling that he was watching her. Odd. 

“But let’s be real, what’s the deal with the dress? You and Kanaya planning something special without me?” At first Rose thinks he sounds genuinely hurt, but she knows better. He’s prying. A trick she should never have taught him.

“Oh, why the feigned interest? Do I sense an ulterior motive behind that finely chiseled expression of complete  _sincerity_?” Rose tried to derail instead.

“Like a guy can’t be decent fucking human being without the thought police trying to break into his skull with a battering ram? Bring in the drug hounds to sniff out some selfish intent. Turns out he committed the crime of caring about his ecto-sister. You didn’t even present a damn warrant, officer!”  
   
“On the grounds of reasonable suspicion, I believe the judge will side with me.”  
   
Kanaya chimed in immediately, probably sensing a longwinded rant in the near future. “Strider, why don’t you tell us _what_ you are doing here?”  
   
“Wow, just bored, is all,” he said, hunching his shoulders defensively.

“What happened to Terezi? Trouble in Can Town?” Rose asked. His response was uncharacteristically terse and genuine, which was a bit disconcerting.

“Dunno, she’s been AWOL for a while now. Barely seen her these past two days.”

“I would not think much of it, Strider,” Kanaya said, toning her voice down a bit, “That sounds very much like Terezi. She is known to get easily caught up in her own foolish affairs.” 

“No skin off my back. She can do whatever the hell she damn pleases.” He shrugged as if he didn’t care, but his voice betrayed him.

“Well, you’re always welcome here. Feel free to watch me be fitted with various outfits of Kanaya’s choosing. I’m sure it will be quite a show,” Rose egged him a bit, trying desperately not to let herself grin.

He opened his mouth in false outrage. “A show? Is that what you kids have been getting up to when I’m not around? Am I gonna need to pay Karkat to chaperone?”

“No, I saved the real show just for you, Dave.” She winked to drive the point across.

“Even my subconscious Freudian ego is gagging.”

“Quite the change of tune from just a few years ago. I recall a time when you would be begging for the chance.”

“Fucking _please_ that is not even the truth, and you know it.”

She leaned towards him, just inches away from him face before whispering, “Don’t you love me, big brother?”

Dave practically catapulted backwards in an attempt to get as far away from Rose’s smirking face. She couldn’t help herself, truly. “Oh, looks like I pushed more than one of your many sexual buttons, huh, Dave?”

“ _What?_ Jesus, why does every conversation have to involve my subconscious desire to bang every member of my family?”

“Oh, that desire has long since left the ‘subconscious’ stage,” she said, closing their distance just to watch him squirm. 

“Fuck this, I’m out. I am _out_ ,” he practically screamed, flash stepping out of her range. And just like that, he was gone from the room, probably breaking Rose’s record of “how quickly she can creep on her brother before he breaks apart.”

It was all too entertaining and a much needed distraction from current frustrations. Although, when Rose finally shifted her focus back to Kanaya, she noticed the girl had retreated into her work again.

But more noticeably was the lack of method in her movements. Kanaya shifted her tools back and forth with no real purpose. Just stilted gestures. Disconcerting. “I’m sorry, we got off track, didn’t we? Dave’s just too easy to bait. I didn’t mean for there to be so much yelling,” Rose said.

Kanaya stopped fiddling but didn’t respond. “Is everything all right?”

“Sorry, yes, everything is fine. I was simply a bit distracted by my thoughts. We can resume,” Kanaya said, moving to continue with the dress, “Turn around, I want to fix the tightness of the shoulder strap.”

Rose obeyed her command, turning around and lifting her arms. Kanaya stood right behind her, much closer than before, and let her hand drift across the side of Rose’s dress. Rose almost gasped, this newfound confidence very refreshing. 

Kanaya grabbed the fabric of the shoulder strap and pulled it taut. Rose didn’t know whether the tightening in her chest was from the dress or her own heart racing.

“Does that feel comfortable?”

“Yes, very much so.”

Kanaya placed the safety pins and repeated the process on the other strap. “I did not mean to remove myself from the conversation, Rose,” she said shyly, “To be honest, the interactions between the two of you are just too... baffling for me. I cannot tell what is sarcasm and what is sincerity.”

A pang of guilt seeped into Rose’s chest. Certainly, Kanaya didn’t think Rose was flirting with Dave, right? (To think as a troll, not as a human.) 

“Rule of thumb, regarding Dave, it’s 99% sarcasm.”

Kanaya breathed deeply and removed her hands from Rose’s dress. Rose let her arms hang suspended as Kanaya contemplated. “I see. Then I was worried for nothing, I assume,” she finally said. She grabbed Rose’s shoulders and spun her around. “You may put your arms down.”

“Worried?”

“Worried? Not worried. That was not the word I intended to use,” she said, “You two are incredibly close, but I do not see you as a romantically viable pair. I am biased in my thinking, but I envision you...”

She said this, voice thick with an emotion Rose couldn’t pinpoint. Frustration, mostly, but also a hint of sadness. But when Rose locked eyes with her, there was nothing but strength. And for a split second, Rose swore she said, “With me.”

But she didn’t. She said nothing. She tore herself away from Rose, throwing the moment into the sea of missed opportunities.

**II**

Rose’s heart was racing as she walked from the library.

It was such a stupid, little thing. Probably meant nothing, if Rose was completely honest with herself. But she couldn’t get over it--Kanaya’s touch, moments ago. How she handled Rose with such focused confidence, hands firmly grasping her shoulders, turning her around, feeling the material of her dress. Such a stark contrast to, well, earlier.

A stark contrast to before Rose’s conversation with Dave.

It was impossible not to make the connection. Not when Kanaya practically spelled it out for her. Jealousy begat possessiveness. She had been more forward when introduced to a romantic “competitor” (emphasis on the quotes).

Except it had been too little. Enough to tip the balance but not enough to knock it over completely. But with a bit more egging, perhaps?

Rose’s body tingled at the thought.

She didn’t even notice Terezi as she walked back to her room. She was too caught up in her thoughts and a bit dizzy with tiredness. It wasn’t until the girl hollered her name from down the hall that she even bothered looking. It still amazed Rose that Terezi had such acute senses. She was like a dog in that regard, able to identify a person from a mile away.

Rose gave her a polite “hello” and continued walking, not particularly interested in conversation. But as Rose passed by, Terezi shot her hand out, latching on to Rose’s arm. She jerked Rose backwards, held her in place, that trademark shit eating grin spread across her face.

“Why the rush, Lalonde? You got someplace to be?” she asked, squeezing Rose’s arm tighter.

“I was simply hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. Or is that a problem for you?” 

Rose felt a bit wary. Conversations with her fellow Seer were usually brief, always in the context of another person. With no one else around, Rose wasn’t entirely sure how to speak to Terezi. And the fact that she chose to stop her put Rose on edge.

“Going to sleep now? Sounds like someone had quite the busy night!”

Her grin broadened in a lewd manner, and she stepped closer to Rose. Personal boundaries clearly weren’t a big concern of Terezi’s. “Indeed I did, but don’t let your perverted little mind get ahead of itself,” Rose said, trying to make some distance between them, “Kanaya was sewing a dress and I chose to keep her company.”

“Ah, yes, the bloodsucker! No wonder the air smells so distinctly of electricity and pheromones,” Terezi said, and made a point by breathing in heavily and licking her upper teeth.

Rose felt her body tense. She really did not want to have this conversation, particularly with Terezi. “What are you insinuating?”

“Since when is stating facts called ‘insinuating’? This nose doesn’t lie!”

“You know what I mean. And I don’t appreciate you overstating the nature of my relationship with Kanaya,” Rose huffed, “Now don’t you have a matesprit to harass?”

“A matesprit? Who are you talking about, the Mayor? While I do adore him and his funny little antics, I’m not interested in catching that ride,” Terezi said, voice low and husky. Her eyebrows shot up above her tinted glasses. “If you catch my drift.”

“Sadly. But please don’t derail. I’m talking about my brother.”

“Strider? Another preposterous assumption from the peanut gallery. Who’s overstating relationships now? Better watch yourself, Lalonde, you’re tangling yourself up in a web of hypocrisy. Don’t wanna get choked, do you?”

“Ok, you’re right, I apologize for jumping to conclusions. Now can we both agree to drop it, and let me go?” Rose practically spat at her.

Roughly, she broke from Terezi’s vice grip. But Terezi seemed to know Rose’s every movement before it happened, bodily blocking her from escaping. “No, no, no, now I’m curious! What’s got you so riled up and testy? Do I smell trouble on the catwalk?”

“What’s more curious is your sudden obsession with my romantic pursuits,” Rose said, a bit suspicious.

“Maybe because I know way more about the inner workings of Kanaya Maryam than you? And maybe, just _maybe_ , I am feeling a little bit generous today?” she shrugged, and grinned. 

Always grinning, that one. Always eager and willing to play around with other people’s lives. A meddling meddler, if only to rile trouble and entertainment. And eager for mind games, too.

To push and pull at someone’s emotions until everything came apart.

An idea sparked.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Rose said. She was determined now, a plan concocting in her head. Now she just needed to work out the details. “I’m at a bit of an impasse with Kanaya. I have an idea what to do, but no means of carrying it out. But I have a feeling that a great relationship master such as yourself could lend me a hand.”

“ _Master?_ And a great one at that! I like it! Just tell me what you need, Lalonde.”

“What I need,” Rose paused. She looked Terezi once over, wondering how someone words a request like this. Carefully, she brought her hand up and stroked Terezi’s shoulder. “What I _need_ , is to make Kanaya jealous. I need... her possessive desire to overtake that shy, awkward exterior. I need her to make a move on me.”

She took a deep breath, nervous but excited, and leaned in to whisper into Terezi’s ear, “And I think you are _just_ to girl to help me out.”

Laughter erupted from Terezi’s mouth, dripping with enthusiasm and hysteria and cunning, echoing through the empty hallway. Then she fell eerily silent as she pressed her body against Rose and whispered back, “This is gonna be a blast.”

She found Kanaya a real competitor. And with Terezi’s reassurance, a bit of glowing certainty began to blossom in her chest.

Finally, everything was coming up Rose.

**III**

Operation Blushing Bloodsucker was in effect immediately.

And surprisingly, getting up close and personal with Terezi was the easiest part of the job.

The real challenge was getting Kanaya to notice.

They started off small, to be fair. Brushed fingertips and playful compliments and furtive glances from across the table. (Which really, for a blind girl, Terezi was astounding at.) But it was all too little and all too subtle, and to be honest, Rose wasn’t particularly interested in playing the “shy flirting crush” role for long. Especially when there wasn’t any payoff.

So she stepped it up a notch in the physical.

She made her move during a group meeting, arranged by Karkat for everyone to discuss any recent discoveries and plans of action. Of course, with a year of nothing new, everybody really only met to appease Karkat’s ego. Although it was also a chance to make sure everyone was still alive, as well.

As usual, the meeting devolved into a shouting sessions between the boys, with Kanaya watching on the edge of her seat. Nobody noticed when Rose slipped her hand under the table.

She placed her palm on Terezi’s knee first, and was sort of shocked by how incredibly bony she felt. Then, gently, she teased her hand upward, stroking Terezi’s thigh.

Terezi gasped and shuddered at the touch. By her expression, it was obvious that Rose’s boldness caught her off guard. When Terezi’s face burst into a bright shade of teal, Rose’s heart jumped.

She let her fingers trail across Terezi’s hip, just brushing skin, and then brought it back down, making the girl twist in her seat.

When the meeting ended, Terezi left without a word. But the mischievous grin on her face said everything. She was plotting revenge. Rose knew it, and she as brimming with anticipation.

Perfect.

It came the next day, in the library with Kanaya. Terezi transported in, shoulders back and head held high. She swung her cane around like a sword, greeting the pair of them. “Good morning, comrades! Did I miss anything exciting?”

Kanaya, skeptical as ever, just eyed Terezi as she wandered over to Rose. “Not much, we’ve been reading up on some historical mythology. Hoping to gleam something about the classpects through shared culture,” Rose said and faced Terezi, “Would you care to join us?”

“As riveting as it sounds, I’m going to hit you with a resounding ‘Nah!’”

“What a shame. I was sort of looking forward to your company.”

Terezi smirked, and stood face to face with Rose. There was a tense moment of silence as Terezi breathed heavily, trying to gain her vision. Kanaya still watched from across the table as the seconds passed. For a moment, Rose wondered if Terezi was planning any sort of revenge at all. 

But then she moved forward, aligning her hips with Rose’s and pressing their bodies together. “Sorry to disappoint, Lalonde. But I’m bored and I’m just here for a book. I’m thinking a raunchy comedy?”

“I have just the book in mind,” Rose smiled, pushing past Terezi’s grip and Kanaya’s concerned stares. She sensed Terezi’s ploy, doubted she even needed a book, so Rose grabbed the first book from the shelf--a romance novel, something Rose swears she’s seen on her mother’s bookshelf (and subsequently read in obsessive detail).

As she handed the book over, Terezi’s fingers brushed against hers. She smiled. “This is in full printed text, is that alright with you? Or would you like something a bit more... accessible?”

“I’ve trolled you assholes for years, and you don’t think I can read text? You disappoint me as a fellow Seer!”

“Oh, my mistake. Might I ask, how do you read?”

“With my tongue!”

“Tongue?”

“I can taste the delicious printed letters, right down the impressively flowery font!” she laughed, and demonstrated, slowly licking the cover of the book. Saliva trailed on her bottom lip when she grinned. “‘Hotly Bedded, Conveniently Wedded.’ Sounds exciting!”

“Impressive! You must have quite a skilled tongue.”

And suddenly, Terezi was pressed against her again, speaking low and close to her ear. “Would you like to see it in action?”

“Quite.”

Slowly, teasingly, her tongue ran across Rose’s neck and up to her jawline. The sensation was intoxicating, paralyzing Rose’s body with new sensation. But Kanaya upright gasped and Rose snapped back to reality, quickly pushing Terezi away. 

Terezi laughed, doubled over. “You should see your face!”

“I’m sure I looked thoroughly seductive,” Rose said, suddenly, but her focus was strictly on Kanaya. On her expression, on her movements. “Hope I didn’t taste too sweaty?”

Another intake of breath. Dilating pupils. (Rose would swear, Kanaya’s skin was shining just a little bit brighter.)

“Tasted _delicious_!” Terezi giggled and smeared her saliva across Rose’s cheek. “Got a pretty good look at you.”

And like that, she left. Book in one hand, cane in the other, clasping onto her victory.

“Is something going on between the two of you?” Kanaya asked immediately, and Rose triumphed at the strain. Emotion was boiling just below the surface.

“What in the world gives you that impression?” Rose said coyly, enjoying the sound of the gears whirling in Kanaya’s head. Things Rose wanted Kanaya to feel and admit and share. Shock, jealous, lust, downright _possessiveness_.

Everything Rose had hoped for.

Kanaya breathed heavily and sorted through some books. She brought them to Rose’s side and sat down calming. “Well, just about everything,” she said, and fell quiet. 

The flood gates had opened, and nothing was going to stop the flood waters from pouring out.

**IV**

There was no discussion after the library incident, but Terezi and Rose both came to a similar decision almost immediately. From then on, it became a competition of exhibition. Nonstop displays of barely decent intimacy. And at times, it wasn’t just an attempt to break Kanaya, but to break each other as well. Like a game of gay chicken.

It sort of was, wasn’t it?

From then on, Rose and Terezi spent every waking moment planning ways to get the upper hand--both literally and figuratively. Touch was addictive. And powerful and overwhelming. And Terezi adored the messiness of it all. Their games built up more and more, beyond their control.

And it all came to a culmination just outside of Kanaya’s bedroom.

Rose barely registered any movements before Terezi’s hand smacked right across her ass. Kanaya gasped louder than Rose, but stifled it immediately. She turned on Terezi, eyes bright and aggressive. “What do you think you are doing, Terezi!”

“Just dropping by to say hello!” she grinned, and back away a bit. “And I must say, nice design work on those pants, Kanaya. They really do bring out the best in Lalonde.”

Rose rolled her eyes, pumping up the drama for performance’s sake. “Honestly, Terezi, your vulgar flirtations are getting a little old. You really need to spice up your game.”

“Any suggestions?”

Kanaya huffed, and crossed her arms. Her anger was on the edge. Each moment, the intensity burned hotter against Rose’s skin. And Rose loved it.

“Enough of this, please. I don’t understand what sort of games you two are playing, but I would rather not hear it,” Kanaya said.

“I apologize, Kanaya, Terezi and I are just messing around with each other,” Rose assured, “Right?”

“Yeah, c’mon, Kanaya! No need to get a bit hot beneath the collar,” Terezi asked, waggling her eyebrows.

“And what do you mean by that!” Kanaya asked, voice cracking with frustration. She squared her shoulders and faced Terezi, but her creeping blush betrayed her growing embarrassment.

“Do I really need to explain? By the look on your face, you already got it figured out!”

Kanaya grit her teeth, frustration with Terezi and with herself breaking through her classy facade. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” she said breathily, her eyes shifting around the hallway.

“Kanaya?” Rose asked. She didn’t say anything else, but the way Kanaya perked up, she knew the unspoken question was received. _Are you jealous_?

Kanaya focused on Rose, and Rose knew she was almost at her breaking point. Kanaya’s eyes swept over her friend, and she chewed on her lip nervously. “I... I’m sorry,” she finally said, and disappeared abruptly into her room.

So. Damn. Close.

The frustration was overwhelming, and Rose wanted to scream at the door. Even in the face of an outright challenge, Kanaya just turned tail and ran. Always trying to hide her feelings behind a pillar of false words and polite resignation. 

But that breaking point was just on the horizon, Rose was _certain_. When Terezi left down the hall, laughter ringing, Rose knew she had to push the game one step farther.

She followed Terezi, adrenaline pumping wildly. With a calculated force, she grabbed the girl and pulled her up against the wall. “You’ve got quite the flare for being a complete prick,” she said. She couldn’t hear her thoughts over her own heartbeat.

“Well, you get what you asked for,” Terezi said.

“Slapping is new. Don’t remember agreeing to that. Or was it just an added bonus? I didn’t even pay extra for it.”

“Added it to your tab.”

Rose pressed closer, her lips ghosting over Terezi’s cheek. For a moment, Rose noticed how much colder Terezi felt. Colder than... well. She grinned and began kissing her way along the girl’s face. “How in the world am I going to pay you back?” 

“Cash or credit. Payment in chalk works too.”

“I’m thinking something with a little bit less retail value,” Rose said. She grabbed Terezi’s hair and hauled her close until the heat of her breath hit Rose’s lips.

They stood like that for a while, breathing in each other’s faces. From this close, Rose saw Terezi’s eyes. Her burnt retinas, unseeing, but still displaying so much. All sorts of thoughts and emotions that Terezi kept hidden. Rose wondered how much Terezi could “see” of her from this close up.

“I don’t see anyone around. Do I get to kiss you anyway?” Terezi asked, all humor gone from her voice. Just everything stripped down to the barest.

“Are you saying that you want a taste? I bet that was your plan all along, you manipulative little slime,” Rose smiled and placed a chaste peck against Terezi’s lips. Terezi followed her mouth as she pulled away.

“Go hard or go home,” Terezi chuckled, and tried to steal another kiss.

“Interesting choice of words. It’s clear which one you chose.”

“Your human innuendos fly right over my head.”

Everything became instinctive. It was sloppy, and it was unpracticed, and it was definitely on top of Rose’s “worst ideas of all time” list. With a lack of any sort of grace, Rose pressed her lips against Terezi’s. It felt chapped and rough and wet and nothing like in her mom’s romance novels.

Yet somehow it was about 100 times more exhilarating.

She pulled back, saliva connected to their mouths. Rose grinned wide when Terezi’s hands foudnd their way to her waist.

_Eyes on the prize._

“Bite me”

“Someone’s moody.”

“No need to be coy. I want you to bite me,” Rose drew out the words.

Terezi didn’t hesitate, clamping her mouth against Rose’s neck. Her teeth grazed the skin, sending a tingling sensation down Rose’s spine. When she bit (not enough to draw blood), Rose groaned deeply and swore her legs were about to give out.

“You’ve got quite an impressive mouth on you,” she said airily.

“I thought you knew that,” Terezi breathed against her reddening skin, “Hope you’re up for alchemizing an array of fancy new scarves for your wardrobe”

“Scarves? Why the hell would I want to hide this? Completely defeats the purpose.”

Terezi stopped immediately, pulling her mouth off of Rose’s neck. And it was odd, but the atmosphere seemed to change immediately. The electricity had been discharged. Terezi’s eyes scanned back and forth, and although she knew it was impossible, Rose felt scrutinized.

Carefully, she backed away from Terezi, shyness overcoming her suddenly.

“Hah, that’s true,” Terezi smiled, a hint of disappointment gracing her, “That makes a lot more sense, actually. Keep forgetting your a little heartbreaker in the making!”

Rose didn’t say anything.

“It’s been rad and upfront, but I think I just lost our little game” she patted Rose’s shoulder and left, and Rose wondered just who’s heart she ended up breaking.

She covered up the bruise the next day. A pretty scarf she had knit herself a few months ago.

And when Kanaya asked her about the scarf, she lied it off. (But Kanaya knew. Of course she did. Who was Rose kidding? She knew and would never do anything about it. Because that’s what the past week had been all about, hadn’t it?)

Everything felt odd and unfulfilling and empty.

**V**

The meteor was quiet.

Rose didn’t see Terezi around as much, and when she did, Terezi was chatting off Dave’s ear or busy with her doodling. The girl would shoot Rose a smile, occasionally whack her shins with her cane and laugh. But they never spoke.

It was sort of a mutual decision, but that’s how it had been for this first year and a half of the trip. Rose couldn’t complain.

So technically, everything returned to the same old repertoire. She and Kanaya chatting long nights together, engaged in a stalemate of “will they, won’t they”. And yet had this twisted and unresolved feeling to it. Something lonely that Rose couldn’t quite put her finger on.

(If Rose put some thought into it, she would have seen it right in front of her. In the conversations, more one sided than she thought. In the contact, more skittish and awkward and downright shy.)

But Rose didn’t know. She couldn’t pinpoint just why the world felt so isolated from her. So Rose delved into work instead, reading book after book, sometimes twice over. Jotting down notes and making charts and ignoring all the things she knew she had fucked up but didn’t want to confront.

She almost didn’t notice the shift in temporal space until the room vibrated with sound. Sirens blared off pitch. They were entering a dream bubble.

Common enough occurrence for no one to make a fuss. But it was a desired change in pace. So without a word to Kanaya, Rose set down her book and rushed from the room.

At first, she met the familiar labyrinth of hallways which bled into misplaced purple and gold architecture. Her shoes slipped against the polished marble floor. It reminded her of dreaming on Derse, living up in the tower, isolated. She kicked her feet against the ground.

Soon the brick walls crumbled and gave way to a memory. Trees climbed to the sky, blotting out the light which shone down in streams of green and gold. Probably a player’s land, Rose thought, belonging to a troll.

Wind whistled through the leaves. The rustling sounded more like chimes, curiously, which must be an attribute of the landscape. Rose sat down, leaning against a tree for support. It was warm and still very quiet, but that sort of natural quiet. Not like the quiet that strained between Kanaya and herself.

Rose tried not to think very much at all.

“Oh, wow, I didn’t think I’d find someone all the way out here,” a voice, thick and warm and welcoming, broke through her haze.

She walked out from behind Rose, arms crossed but not defensively. For a split second, Rose swore it was Kanaya and she felt nervous. (Why nervous?) Same skin, same face, same horns. But for all the similarities, there were many differences as well.

“That meteor must be running through dream bubbles again. Good afternoon, by the way. If I’m as good with faces as I think I am, you should be Rose Lalonde. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Rose said, and the Maryam’s face split into a grin of self satisfaction. Rose thought her face was going numb. “You’re Kanaya Maryam’s ancestor, if I’m not mistake. I’m afraid I never caught your name.”

“Porrim,” she said, and reached out a hand to Rose. With a gentle sort of grace, she pulled Rose to her feet. “Pleasure to see you again.

“Likewise.”

“So if it isn’t that wildly invasive, can I ask what you’re doing out in the middle of the forest alone? Not that I have an exclusive right to this place or anything,” she added quickly, “But I seem to remember you and my descendent being somewhat conjoined at the hip.”

Rose grimaced almost subconsciously. _Why was she hiding?_ It was oddly pointed a question, but she didn’t feel cornered. Porrim’s presence was reassuring in sure a profound way, and all Rose wanted to do was lay out her problems. “Let’s just say I’m avoiding my own mistakes,” Rose said.

“I thought avoiding was more of Kanaya’s schtick.”

“I guess it’s our schtick now. We share it.”

Porrim placed her hand on Rose’s shoulder, gently. “Well, since you helped her get over her own hang ups so well, maybe she can help you with yours.”

“It would be that easy if most of my mistakes didn’t directly involve Kanaya,” Rose sighed.

Porrim hummed knowingly. “You are in love with her, aren’t you?” she asked, putting Rose on edge. But she laughed, and said, “Please, neither of you are very subtle. Even Meenah noticed your mutual flush crushes.”

“I concede that,” Rose said, “If only Kanaya was perceptive enough to notice it, too.”

“That’s the problem, isn’t it?”

“Not entirely. In part, yes. But I’m afraid my attempts to get her to act on her emotions has only led to us being driven apart. And I don’t know what to do.”

There was a long pause as Porrim quietly considered Rose’s words. She bit her lip, teased in in a way that was so reminiscent of Kanaya. Heat radiated from Rose’s face as she watched her think.

“Well, Rose, perhaps you should remember that you can’t _make_ anyone do anything. Maybe what you need to do is sit back and let Kanaya work out her own emotions,” Porrim said fondly, “I’m sure if she loves you, any small blunders on your part will be forgiven.”

Gently, Porrim brought her hand up to stroke Rose’s hair. Just a short moment of contact, but there was nothing awkward or shy about it. And for some reason, it hurt more than it should.

Something must have snapped in Rose’s head, because before she knew it, she was on her toes. Her lips pressed against Porrim’s, simultaneously shy and desperate for contact. And it was crazy, but when Porrim began pushing back against her, Rose didn’t dare pull away.

Everything about Porrim was confident and practiced beyond Rose’s capabilities. Yet she was encouraging, too, in a way that urged Rose to meet her pace. Delicate, Rose thought, like a tailor mends their fabrics into gorgeous designs.

She broke the kiss with a gasp. “I shouldn’t have done that. You look a lot like her. I apologize, I’m completely out of sorts,” she said, “How completely desperate am I, hitting on my crush’s ancestor to heal my own wounded pride?”

“Happens to the best of us,” Porrim said, completely unfazed.

“This is precisely the problem, though. Every decision I make is so wildly impulsive that I don’t realize how mind numbingly awful it is until it’s too late.”

“Well, Rose, I’m afraid I can’t help you. I don’t know either of you well enough to feel comfortable giving advice. But I do know you are too bright for your own good. You get so caught up in your own thoughts that you forget how to think objectively. 

The most I can say is this: try applying that brightness properly and think from Kanaya’s perspective.”

She was right. Rose always knew what she said, deep down, and again she found herself wishing that life was that simple. That people could just be straight forward instead of sidestepping each other. Instead of hurting each other.

“You’re a strong girl, Rose. You’ll find a way,” Porrim said, a hint of finality in her voice. And with that, she placed one more kiss on Rose’s cheek.

**VI**

The halls of the meteor echoed much louder when someone’s alone. Rose had never really noticed that before. Then again, it’d been a long time since she had known loneliness. It came now as an unwelcome friends, calling out to her at the worst times. Yet she couldn’t be bothered feeling sorry for herself.

After all, her loneliness was self inflicted.

She circled the library twice out of habit, then consciously avoided it. The meteor was large and she had plenty of places to keep out of everyone’s way. Yet, perhaps not even accidentally, she found herself heading directly into mission control.

The room was dark, out of commission long before Aradia brought them here. A while ago, Kanaya had sat in one of these chairs, pestered her for the very first time. That was 2 years ago, actually, which Rose found difficult to wrap her mind around.

Now the floor was littered with empty cans and chalk and craft supplies, the result of 2 years of hard work. She had never really seen Can Town before, but it was impressively expansive.

“That’s the roller rink you’re looking at,” Dave’s voice rang out from the opposite side of the room.

“You’re town’s got a roller rink?”

“Yeah, where else were we gonna hold roller derby death matches? Couldn’t have it outside, the blood would attract, like, land sharks and shit.”

“You have to be cautious about those land sharks, they can be sly motherfuckers,” Rose said. His breathy laugh made her smile at bit, but guilt killed the mood. 

She walked over to Dave and sat next to him. He was leaning forward, drawing something new on the floor. “What’s this going to be?”

“Nothin’,” he said. “Just something stupid. Doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t sell yourself short like that. I think it looks very cool, whatever it is.” Although maybe he was literally drawing nothing, which was a possibility. The floor was covered in black chalk, save for some well drawn stars and technicolored lines. It looked like shattered glass.

He drew another long, jagged shard. “Nahh, putting way too much effort into making it look good. It’s practically worthless now.”

“It just isn’t true art unless it’s barely recognizable as art at all.”

“See, you’re catching on.”

“I learned from the best,” she nudged him. 

“Yeah, you did,” he said, then stopped his drawing abruptly. He sat back on his heels, staring at his work, and a half hearted smile graced his face. “What are you even doing here, Rose?” 

“Just bored, is all,” she said.

“That’s bull _shit_. And that’s coming from the guy who’s the master of bullshitting. Practically my unofficial Sburb class. You’re here because of your love affair with self destruction.”

It’s true, though, and she hates that Dave keeps beating her at her own game. “I suppose I really did screw everything up with Kanaya,” she said, “It’s funny, you’d think a Seer of Light would have enough foresight not to make all of these awful decisions.”

“Dude, Rose, you can’t go around being the perfect little prophet, knowing exactly what to do and say. Because, believe it or not, life really sucks cosmic cock when you know what’s gonna happen next all the time. Gotta give yourself some room to fall on your face.”

“I know. _I know that_. It’s just, I don’t know,” she leaned against him again, pressing her face against his shoulder. Her breathing felt shaky, but she ignored it. “I need to fix this.”

“You could have, you know, told her you wanted to smooch her. Upfront talked straight with her. Or, gay. Talked straight gay.”

Now that, more than anything else, was the scariest thing Rose had ever heard. Rose Lalonde didn’t so upfront. “It’s not that easy, Dave,” she sighed and dug her nails into her legs to distract herself. 

“Easy don’t got shit to do with it. Kanaya’s grinding her glowing little gears over you, and you’re getting all hung up on fucked up, passive aggressive, interplanetary courtship rituals. You think it’s better to dance around each other than to get to the point. Except you’re both so clumsy and terrible, and you never step to the music, and you both end up tripping the entire entourage and ruining the damn show!”

She knew that (but it hurt more to hear). It had been just so stupidly easy, purely natural for Rose. It wasn’t like she had lacked the opportunity to lay it all on the line for Kanaya. In the end, Rose always fell through, sought to easy way out, because it was easier to push her away than face... “Rejection. I was terrified of rejection.”

“Hey, congrats, you just solved the universe’s easiest puzzle,” Dave said, but his voice lacked any real malice. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook her supportively.

“Fantastic. What comes after that?”

“You walk the walk. Pretend you’re as confident as you act. Sweep the girl off her feet.”

“Basically, time to end this train wreck and take a bow?”

“Hey,” Dave said, making a point to look at her over his sunglasses, “It’s not gonna end as badly as you think. Fucking trust me.”

“Thank you,” Rose said, and she’s never felt more genuine about it. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and felt unreasonably happy he didn’t flinch away. “You dumb sap.”

**VII**

It must be evening.

Not for any particular reason other than it felt like evening. When someone’s traveling at light speed through a rift in paradox space-time, it’s fair to say they can decide when it’s evening or not.

The library was dark when Rose walked in, but Kanaya glowed brightly. It’s funny, but for a rainbow drinker, hiding in the dark is a much better way to be found.

Her hands worked meticulously, and she gave no heed to Rose as she approached. All sewing and stitching and threading, which Rose realized she missed watching. There was always a perfect balance of confidence and delicacy in Kanaya’s work that most people lacked, in work and in life.

Rose stood, silently transfixed as the orange fabrics were mended together. When Kanaya pulled the needle, their arms bumped together. And Rose thought back to those sleepless nights weeks ago (years ago in memory), counting her missed opportunities.

“Is this going to be your next masterpiece?” she asked softly.

“Nothing of the sort. This is turning out rather simplistic,” Kanaya said, but she seemed pleased with it all the same.

“Sometimes the simplest choices wind up with the best results.”

“I am inclined to agree with you on that part. Although it seems so counterintuitive. Perhaps that is also why the simplest choices are also usually the most difficult.”

“Completely agreed,” Rose laughed, sort of bitter but also sort of happy. It was an odd emotion.

And when Kanaya put down her tools and turned to look at Rose, she could see that Kanaya was feeling it too. See it in the hunch of her shoulders and the tightness of her lips and the longing in her eyes. “I miss you, Rose Lalonde.”

“I miss you, too. I miss being us. But I’m afraid I didn’t realize how quickly we were being pulled apart until it was too late,” she responded, quietly, and added, “That sounded like dialogue ripped straight from a trashy romance novel, didn’t it?”

Kanaya’s lips quirked and she shook her head. “You achieved the desired level of verbal sap, but your presentation lacked a certain melodramatic flare.”

“I apologize profusely,” Rose rolled her eyes, “Would you like me to leave and ride back in on a majestic, white stallion? Tear off my shirt and whisk you over my shoulder so we can ride together through the fields of old England?”

“Absolutely not! I cannot begin to understand humans’ romantic obsession with riding on Earth hoofbeasts. I have always found them nothing if not unsettling.”

“Are you saying you don’t see it? Their tantalizing manes that billow in the cool rushing wind, the gallop of their powerful hooves against the ground. It makes for a truly spine chilling experience. I could forget the whole romantic proposal and just skip straight to the horses, if you would like,” Rose grinned, teetering on laughter.

“I would _like_ for you to cease and desist all mention of these human stallions, thank you very much,” she said and shuddered to make a point. “I suppose I shall just chalk it up to another mystery of the human condition that I will never solve.”

Kanaya’s delicate grin was fading again, and the lighthearted teasing died with it. Silence had them in a chokehold again, but Rose knew she had more to say. She owed Kanaya as much. An apology, or at least an explanation, if that meant much of anything anymore.

She said, “I’m sorry for that.”

Kanaya nodded and looked away. “Do not let yourself feel guilty for my own selfishness. You are allowed to do as you please. I let jealousy get the better of me. It is a character flaw.”

“But you see, Kanaya, that isn’t true at all. How you felt, what you did? Those were all the perfect responses, because do you want to know what the most ridiculous thing is? I did this on purpose. All the flirting, all the kissing and flaunting. I actually went out of my way to illicit jealousy in you. Everything with Terezi. It was my misguided, roundabout attempt to get your attention. Because I wanted you to...” 

Rose swallowed her words, reforming them, rethinking them. “I suppose I thought the best choice was the most roundabout one. And I’m sorry, because I should have been more direct with you.”

_I shouldn’t have been so afraid._

Her breathing was heavy, but not from talking. It was the stress and the pent up fear and her heart was pounding in her chest and throat and ears. So loud, she thought, so very loud.

Kanaya could probably smell the adrenaline addled blood pumping. (If she did, her expression didn’t show it.)

“I really am much too similar to my fellow Light player.”

“That is not true at all, and I reject that notion whole heartedly,” Kanaya whispered, “Because at least you have learned to manage your pride and prevent it from stunting your ability to admit mistakes.”

Rose quirked an eyebrow. “Am I hearing you correctly, or are you calling me prideful?”

“Are you suggesting that you are anything but?” Kanaya laughed, and put her hand on Rose’s shoulder. “Because it is that pride that made me grow so fond of you. Partially. Do not try to deny who you are, Rose Lalonde.”

“No, no, I’m thoroughly over things of that nature,” Rose said and leaned into Kanaya’s touch instinctively, “Too much collateral damage.”

“Indeed.”

“So it wouldn’t be asking too much for you to forgive me?” Rose asked, riding on the positive flow the conversation had taken.

“Considering I was never really upset at you,” Kanaya said, then as an afterthought, gestured to her currently abandoned sewing project, “Also considering I intended to give this dress to you as a present, I think it is safe to assume I do forgive you. Absolutely.”

“A present?”

“For your pagan solstice day of gift exchange celebration. Your species seems to have many of those.”

Leave it to Kanaya to consider these sorts of things, Rose thought. In spite the jealousy and isolation she endured, to think of Rose so much. Everything felt so muddied and painful in a good way, and Rose grabbed Kanaya in a crushing hug, soaking in her coolness and her generosity and her everything (everything Rose missed and wanted).

Kanaya breathed in quickly and wrapped her arms around Rose. “It is not even finished yet,” she whispered.

“I know,” Rose said, hugging her tighter, “But thank you anyway.”

“You are very welcome.”

“I should get you something, too. For whatever holiday trolls celebrate, if any. Or I’ll just get you something for the hell of it.”

Kanaya broke the hug first, but she didn’t pull away. Her hands reached for Rose’s, carefully intertwining their fingers. “Would it be culturally insensitive of me to make a suggestion?” she asked.

“Quite the opposite, actually.”

“Then, I think, what would make me, well, the happiest,” Kanaya said, stuttering, blushing, smiling, “Would be a quiet night. Just the two of us.”

“An evening rendezvous?”

“We could indulge in some electronically enhanced dishes.”

“Bring out the candles to give us a bit of light. Dare I suggest some music and dancing, or would that be overdoing it?”

“A little bit. But I will let it slide if you wear the dress I make you.”

She said this, voice thick with emotion that Rose could feel vibrating through her entire body. And when Kanaya smiled, wide and genuine, it shined. More than anything. More than the fear and apprehension in Rose’s chest. More than all the mistakes and hurt feelings and total screw ups of the past. More than the missed opportunities.

Rose pressed her forehead against Kanaya’s and confidently said, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> *huff huff* Everything happens so much.
> 
> It ended up happy, but it got kind of messy and emotional in the middle... :Y I am so gomen! If it weren’t for holiday shenanigans, I would’ve had this cleaned up better. uwu But hopefully you had a much fun reading it as I had writing!


End file.
